jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode VIII: A Big Battle
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode VIII: A Big Battle is the eighth episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 8th overall. The alternate title of this episode is Episode VIII: Gary's Story. Plot Gary is in trouble, when SpongeBob and friends finally find him! Transcript with SpongeBob and friends running randomly throughout the woods Patrick: SpongeBob calm down! SpongeBob: (crying) Not until i find my Gary! Mr. Krabs: Calm down son, i’m sure he’s fine. Sandy: Well.. (nervously) begins to have a breakdown and begins running faster SpongeBob: GAAARRRRYYYYY!! shift/wipe to a scene of Gary backed up, scared with the Slugs about to do something to him, we hear an echo of SpongeBob’s scream, Gary’s eyes light up, and he begins to attack the slugs Slug #1: What the- squirts slime at the Slug, he screams, we shift back to SpongeBob and friends frantically running, we hear the echo of the Slug’s scream Candy: Did you hear that? Patrick: Sounds like trouble! SpongeBob: GARY?! Sandy: Well.. (nervously) begins to run a bit faster SpongeBob: I’m coming Gary! of a sudden, Patrol Bots come out of nowhere Patrol Bot #2: Hold it right there! Plankton, Patrick, Sandy, Candy and Krabs all stop running Plankton: And what are you supposed to be? Patrol Bot #2: Making sure that your Snail gets what’s coming to him and that the President’s orders go through as follows. SpongeBob: My Snail? No… (he sniffles, dramatically) He’s my Gary. Patrol Bot #3: Who? then karate kicks Patrol Bot #2 in the face, instantly breaking the screen and head off Sandy: Holy shit! Plankton: All this time we’ve been having trouble with these things and he takes them out with one blow! Candy: We gotta help him! Patrick: She’s right! of them begin to coordinately beat up the Patrol Bots, we shift back to Gary who’s beginning to struggle with fighting the Slugs Slug #2: Ha Ha Ha! Little snaily poo needs a nap eh? Gary: Meow? (panting) #2 hits Gary, instantly knocking him out, SpongeBob from a far away distance notices, and we slow-motionly see Gary fall to the ground, Slugs are laughing Slug #3: That’ll show ‘em! eyes are extremely wide, he just, breaks Sandy: SpongeBob? of a sudden, SpongeBob manages to knock 3 Patrol Bots out at once, and walks over to the Slugs, slowly, they turn around Slug #2: Oh hey, looking for this? #2 is holding unconscious Gary by the shell SpongeBob: (calmly and angrily) Put, my Gary, down, now. Slug #4: Why should he? looks up, his eyes are somehow all Blue, with little white Pupils SpongeBob: Because i’d hate to have multiple murders on my track record. Slug #3: You think your strong eh? SpongeBob: I don’t think, I know. Slug #3: Well i’m going to wipe that smile off your face right now! #3 begins screaming and running towards SpongeBob, and tries to zap him, only we see SpongeBob slow-motionly dodge and then fatally punch said Slug in the stomach, he falls to the ground, coughing up blood SpongeBob: Who’s next. slugs begin running towards SpongeBob and try to do the same thing, except one zaps him in the back, SpongeBob screams and falls, beat, gets back up, grabs Slug, and throws him at a nearby rock, instantly killing him. Other slugs begin going after SpongeBob, but he continues to instantly kill them, Slug #2 is the only one left, meanwhile, Candy, Sandy, Patrick, Krabs and Plankton defeat the last Patrol Bot, and just watch SpongeBob Slug #2: Well, well, well, so it’s come down to this. SpongeBob: Not for long. Slug #2: What do you mean? SpongeBob: One of us will be killed. Slug #2: (laughs) Is that a threat?! You’re kidding! If anything i’d be killing you! SpongeBob: Don’t be so sure about yourself. Slug #2: Alright, let’s go. #2 drops the snail, much to SpongeBob’s horror, yet he doesn’t show it, he looks back at the Slug, who’s ready to fight, SpongeBob begins running towards him, then disappears Slug #2: Huh? Where’d he go hear a huge crackling sound, then pan down to reveal SpongeBob’s fist through his torso, he turns around in sheer horror Slug #2: H- how’d you d- do that? SpongeBob: With, my own, bare, hands. removes his fist from the Slug’s torso, the slug falls to the ground, and begins to bleed to death Slug #2: Yo- u’ll never win…. #2 dies, SpongeBob then goes back to normal as he walks over to Gary and picks him up and begins crying, one of his tears lands on Gary’s eye, it opens up SpongeBob: (gasp) Gary? (sniffles) Gary: Meow? (coughs) SpongeBob: GARY! (hugs Gary) hugs back, all of them are happy, SpongeBob happily sobs, we fade to the group walking in the woods near a sunset SpongeBob: So, what happened when I was gone? Gary: Meow mew, meow, m-mow, meow! SpongeBob: Oh really?! Gary: Mow! SpongeBob: No! fades out, ends. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Sandy Cheeks VII *Patrick Star III *Steven Plankton II *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Gary the Snail C *Patrol Bots *Slugs **Slug #1 **Slug #2 (debut) **Slug #3 (debut) **Slug #4 (debut) Trivia *This episode was written on August 28th, 2019. *This episode was released on TheJasbre202's 7th year anniversary on YouTube. *This is the first episode airing after a 2-year hiatus and a revamp of the look of the show. *The writing staff changes a little bit, marking down DanzxvFan8275 to freelance, as well as bringing Purple133 onto the team as a freelancer, yet , Rocky Lobster and TheJasbre202 remain on the main writing team.